recuerdos del pasado
by loli-kagamine02
Summary: yuno a dejado cuentas pendientes y a regresado para dejarlas claras, tratara de hacer cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quiere. Akise tratara de evitar el que yuno obtenga su venganza ... pero el que perdera a causa de eso? AkisexYuno


Disclaimer:Mirai nikki ni ninguno de su personaje me pertenece y creo que nunca me pertenecerá tristemente este fic esta hecho solo para que el publico lo disfrute y esta hecho sin algún fin de lucro

BUENO LA HISTORIA EMPIEZA…

HORA DEL SHOW

_Aru pov

Trate de taparme con las sabanas, la luz de mi ventana me daba directamente a los ojos.

Hoy sería otro día y con ellos nuevos casos-me dije a mi mismo.

Me comencé a vestir y me fui camino a la escuela o esperen casi lo olvido me llamo akise aru voy en la escuela secundaria en 2do año, mi vida realmente no es muy interesante: no tengo padres los perdí hace 5 años el día de mi cumpleaños número 9, me encanta resolver casos, mi mentalidad es muy desarrollada a pesar de mi edad y mi gran capacidad de deducción me a llevado a ser uno de los detectives mas jóvenes en todo Japón.  
Al llegar a mi salón de clases pude observar a mis amigos yukiteru, Ōji Kousaka y hinata Hino cuando me dirigía los salude y me senté a unos cuantos lugares enfrente de donde estaban, deje mis libros en mi lugar, el profesor entro al salón y todos tomaron asiento.

Buenos días alumnos el día de hoy se integrarán 2 nuevas compañeras a la clase-dijo el profesor el cual fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular y observe como el profesor le quitaba el teléfono a Yukiteru.

Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que en esta clase se esta prohibido el uso de aparatos electró esta claro?!-sentenció el profesor

Si Profesor- se escucho que dijeron todos los alumnos en unísono

Ahora hay que empezar con las presentaciones, pueden pasar-dijo señalando a la puerta esta se abrió mostrando a una chica de cabello morado y ondulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Me llamo Minene aryu y tengo 13 años - dijo la chica con voz firme y sin comentarios

Se vio la puerta volver abrirse mostrando a una hermosa chica de cabellos largos y rosas un poco mas debajo de los hombros y con ojos azules luego poco a poco entro al salón.

me llamo Omura yuno tengo 14 años un gusto -dijo mientras aparecia un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

"Interesante"-pense en mis adentros sin embargo algo en ella realmente e me hizo familiar creo que tendré que observarla de cerca

Señorita Minene siéntese alado de  
Kousaka y señorita yuno siéntese alado de el joven akise- la chica nueva me observo y luego tomo asiento a mi lado.

Omura yuno un nombre muy misterioso, durante la clase de vez en cuando volteaba a observar a mi nueva compañera y siempre veía lo mismo, la chica siempre tenia un teléfono en las manos las cuales estaban bajo la mesa y parecía leer algo lo cual no pude notar muy bien.

Nos vemos la proxima semana retirarse todos menos el joven akise y el joven kousaka al igual que las jovencitas yuno y minene.

Rápidamente Me fue a explicarse a Yukiteru y a los demás, luego de eso  
tuve que esperarme a que todos salieran y fuimos hacia donde se encontraba el profesor.

Jovenes el dia de mañana despues de clases ustedes les ensenaran a las señoritas la escuela-dijo el profesor

Pueden retirarse -para luego salir por la puerta del salón.

Primero salió gansai, luego kousaka, minene y finalmente salí yo.

Ya le habia avisado antes a yukiteru que no podria estar con ellos porque estaría ocupado, por lo que prodria saber que pasaba con la nueva estudiante y no necesite buscarla mucho tiempo ya que pude ver a lo lejos a mi nueva compañera  
Pero poco tiempo después la perdi en la multitud, de pronto cuando me dirigía con mis amigos. Pude ver a aquella chica subiendo las escaleras que llevaban hacia la azotea.

"Se suponia que no conoce la escuela"-eso se me hizo bastante sospechoso.

Decidí ir a la azotea donde se suponia que acababa de subir mi nueva compañera, camine hacia las escalera y llegue frente a la puerta al abrirla quede perplejo al ver como Yuno amenazaba a mi amiga de la infancia Hinata Hino con un cuchillo.

No volveras a tocar a yukki en tu vida-la nueva chica se comportaba completamente diferente paso de ser la niña buena a una persona completamente diferente

Porfavor no me hagas daño, no le hablare mas pero. No me mates-en su cara mostraba susto una expresion realmente nueva en ella ya que en pasado nunca la había visto así

Yuno suelta el cuchillo- rápidamente entre a la azotea y saque la pistola de mi pantalón y le apunte.

hinata vete rapido y no le digas a NADIE- recalque lo ultimo esto si alguien se enteraba terminaria en un gran problema

Sin reprochar nada, hinata solamente se paro lentamente para luego irse corriendo asustada cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Omura Yuno mmm… o querría decir gansai yuno- pronuncie avanzando cada vez mas a ella.

akise un gusto volver a verte -una sonrisa un tanto psicópata aparecio en su rostro, avanzo un paso hacia mí y volvio a hablar

Estoy feliz de verte, pero al saber que me reconociste no tengo otra opción que matarte-Dijo sacando debajo de su falda saco un cuchillo y corrio rápidamente hacia mi

Esquive cada movimiento y ella solamente seguía mirándome con aquella sonrisa tan picopata

En el ultimo ataque trate de esquivar el cuchillo pero debido a que me encontraba en la azotea caería si seguía retrocediendo, hize lo que pude y me moví hacia un lado pero aun asi me dio en mi hombro, sentía un dolor punzante, me ardía pero aun asi no me rendiría tan fácil.

Cual es la razón por la que volviste Yuno, venganza quizás?-dije mientras me sostenía mi hombro y agachaba la cabeza mientras sonreía también.

Tsk. eso no es de tu incumbencia- estábamos caminando uno cerca del otro sin embargo nadie hacia su siguiente movimiento

En ese momento volvi a levantar la cabeza y me quede observándola para ver si atacaba, pero al ver que no hacia nada le apunte nuevamente

Para que vienes pregunte?-me sacaba de mis casillas esta chica

yo solamente vengo a reclamar lo que es mio-dijo ella avanzando hacia mi con la cabeza agachada todavía

el no te recuerda en este momento y por lo que ya no te pertenece y además el nunca pertenecio –dije mientras la observaba, en ese momento ella paro de caminar y levanto la cabeza me di cuenta que cuando abrio sus ojos volvían a ser de color rosa

Aunque él no lo sepa el me ama y si tu no nos aceptas juntos, es mejor que mueras- yuno paso de una sonrisa sinica a una de seriedad

Yuno se me acerco corriendo y debido a que no tenía fuerza por mi brazo el cual seguía sangrando apezar de no mencionarlo me seguía doliendo pero tenia que aguantar el dolor, no esquive su ataque y ella me clavo el cuchillo cerca del estomago. Me dolía y al querer moverme para alejarme de ella tropecé y me golpee la cabeza contra el suelo algo paso después de aquella caída porque que todo se empezó a oscurecer lo último que pude ver era aquella sonrisa sínica de yuno.

Les gusto ¿?

.

.

¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente capitulo?

Me merezco un review por el esfuerzo y por el evitar la gran pena y flojera , no les cotara mucho.

Espero su opinión del primer capitulo

Sayonara :3


End file.
